Gather A Handful Of Courage
by RahRazorblade
Summary: Kenma knew there was something missing in his bondship with Kuroo, but when he meets Kageyama Tobio and the three of them collapse on the court, it starts to make sense. Omegaverse Kenma/Kuroo/Kageyama
1. Chapter 1

In this world, as soon as you find your soulmate(s), it's law that you have to move in together as soon as possible - to keep up the country's population.

Kageyama never expected it to happen so young, If it ever happened at all... But there he was crouched on the court, clutching his abdomen, trying to ignore the pain-filled hisses and whines coming from the other side of the net.

'This can't be happening. Seriously, in the middle of a game!' He whined.

Suddenly arms were around him, helping him sit up.

He shook his head. He wanted to play. This couldn't have happened at a worst bloody time! He JUST wanted to play!

He looked across the net, eyes widening as he noticed both Nekoma's Captain and Setter were also laying on the ground, surrounded by their own team Mates.

Suga sighed softly, wiping the sweat from the Omega's forehead.  
"Your Soulmates." He whispered, causing Kageyama to whine.

"Daichi, help me take him over there." He heard Suga say to the Captain.

Kageyama felt his body raise from the floor, and a few moments later, he was on the floor again, but now next to a warm body.

He unconsciously snuggled closer to the warmth.

The pain started to fade, and he could tell it did too for the Beta and Alpha.

A hand grabbed his, he opened his eyes - coming face to face with Nekoma's Setter.

He tried to remove his hand from the other's grip.  
He didn't know him. He didn't know either of them... so WHY the hell was he fated with them?!

"C'mon, get off the court. You three need to go to the infirmary, you can't be separated right now." He heard the coach's voice.

Kageyama shook his head.  
"No!" He hissed through his teeth.

Ukai sighed.  
"Tsukishima! Daichi! And...YOU two." He yelled, pointing to two random players from Nekoma.  
"Take these three to the infirmary."

"Yes!" They all said in unison, Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama by the arm, lifting him up off the ground.

He wrapped one arm around Kageyama's waist. Daichi was on the other side.

"Don't touch him!" A voice boomed, making everyone flinch.

The Nekoma's Captain stood there growling, with glowing red eyes.

Daichi let go of the Omega and stepped back, while Tsukishima walked Kageyama closer to the Alpha.

Kuroo snatched Kageyama by the arm, pulling him away from any offensive beings.

He sniffed the Omega's neck. Pulling the Beta closer too.

"Let's go." Kuroo said, dragging his Mates off the court.

He sat them both down on one of the infirmary beds.

Kageyama whined, grabbed his abdomen again.

Kenma sighed, grabbing hold of the Omega's hand, trying to give him comfort.  
"Now that you've found your soulmates, you've started going into heat." He mumbled.

Kageyama whimpered. He didn't want this!

Kuroo reaches out his hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Kageyama flinched back.

Kuroo frowned, pulling his hand away.  
"I knew there was something missing." He mumbled.

Kenma agreed. Thinking back to all the sleepless nights he stayed up crying into Kuroo's chest because he felt incomplete. He thought Kuroo would hate him for being selfish and desperate.

"We will move your stuff into our house on the weekend, Tobio. But first things first, we need to get you out of here, your heat will be at full peak within a few hours-"

"Move?" Kageyama said breathlessly.

Kenma nodded.  
"Yeah, Kuroo And me have known each other since we were young. But we've only been living together for two years. We were under the age of housing together when we met, so we had to wait." He explained.

Kageyama shook his head.  
"No... I-I can't." He started to panic.

He didn't KNOW these people!

"Shh, you're alright. I'll ring Mum - see if she can pick us up and take us home. We can't finish the game like this." Kuroo said, looking down at his phone.

"Kenma, can you ring Tobio's parents and explain to them what happened?" He asked.

He realised what he actually asked of the Beta when Kenma started to panic, looking frantic at the Alpha, opening and closing his mouth.

Kuroo mumbled apologetically.  
"Right. Sorry. I'll ring his parents-" he was cut off.

"No! Please, don't!" The Omega said, nearly hysterical.

"We have to tell them, let them know that you've gone into he-"

"Don't say it! And don't ring her. She won't care anyway. As long as it doesn't interfere with her work. I just need to get home and go to b-" it was Kageyama's turn to get cut off.

"You can't go home. Soulmates have to spend time together through the Omega's heat. To strengthen their bond."  
Kenma said.

Kageyama whined.  
This was shit. He JUST found his soulmates... And they were already trying to get in his pants.

"I'm not ready - I can't do that!" He panicked.

Kuroo rolled his eyes.  
"Not THAT kind of bonding... just being around us will help with the intense pain that you'll feel, our scents and touch will calm you."

Kageyama was tired, he just wanted to sleep. He laid down on the bed. Hearing Kuroo say something about ringing his Mum. And that the Beta and Omega had to stay in the room.  
"Lock it if you have to." Was his parting words.

Kageyama remembered learning about an Omega's heat just a few years ago...

An Omega goes into their first heat when they meet their Soulmate(s) for the first time. They spend that time together connecting and bonding. (Usually non-sexual.) An Alpha's instinct isn't to mount an Omega during a first heat. It's purely JUST bonding. Cuddling, kissing...the Alpha will respond to all of an Omega's needs (food, water - bathroom breaks) They will sleep next to each other. But the Alpha will be on high alert, as everyone and everything was a potential threat (apparently)

He opened his eyes when Kuroo re-entered the room.  
"She's actually here, she came to see our game. Said to meet her at the car. So let's go." The Alpha said, picking the Omega up princess style.

Kageyama struggled to get down.  
"Oi!" Kuroo hissed, causing Tobio to stop.

As they were walking toward the parking lot, a voice called out to them.

"Hinata..." Kageyama mumbled without looking to the person, only hearing the Alpha's voice.

Kuroo growled as the scent of another Alpha came towards them.

Kenma put a hand on Kuroo's chest.  
"I got it." He said, walking towards the redhead.

Hinata handed him Kageyama's belongings, asking if the Omega was okay.

Kenma nodded.  
"He'll be fine. We're taking him back to our place to start the bond."

Hinata nodded.  
"Just...just take care of him...okay? He means a lot to us..." he whispered, embarrassed with himself for saying such sappy words.

Kenma nodded.  
"We will. Thank you, Shouyou." He bowed, taking his Mate's stuff from the Alpha, and walked away.

Kenma slid into the backseat, his arms stretched out, waiting for Kuroo to hand him their Omega.

Kageyama's head rest in Kenma's lap.  
He ran his fingers through the Omega's hair, resting his head on the back of the seat.

This was stressful he needs some sleep too.

Once Kenma had fallen asleep, Kuroo turned around to face the front.

"I knew there was something missing. Kenma could feel it too." He said to his Mum.

"Kenma cried himself to sleep most nights, saying he was sorry for wanting more, and that he was selfish. I guess he felt the 'Soulmate pull' more than I did."

His mother nodded.  
"That wouldn't surprise me, a weaker status feels the tug more than Alphas."

Kuroo hummed his agreement.

"Do we need to stop at the shops before I drop you all off?" She asked.

Kuroo shook his head.  
"No, we're good."

A while later, they were parked outside of a dark blue house, surrounded by a typically cliche white picketed fence.

"Can you get the door for me." Kuroo said to Kenma as they reached the front door.

Kenma nodded, pulling out his set of key.

Kuroo walked to the bedroom, placed the young Omega onto the large bed and hesitantly walked out.

Kageyama woke in a strange room, God knows how long later. He was swamped with the scent of the two Nekoma players.

He groaned.

He didn't want to talk to them, he'd rather stay where he was... But his body wanted different things as it started to hurt and heat up, begging him for his Mates.

He curled up tightly, hoping the pain would go away. He didn't want to go out there.

He wanted to apologise...they were already Mates... and then in came Kageyama Tobio ruing it for everyone.

He stayed there half an hour more, before the pain got too intense. And it was only going to get worse if he stayed away.

He wiped away the unshed tears.

He got up from the bed and tip toed to the door. He opened it a bit and peaked out.

He could hear the Alpha's voice coming from down the hall. He followed the voice.

He came to a lounge room. Kenma was sitting on the couch playing with a hand held game, and Kuroo was pacing back and forth talking on the phone.

"Like I told you, we CAN'T. We-we...-sigh-we have an Omega. And he's going through his first hea-"

Kageyama heard excited screeches coming from the other end of the phone. Causing the Alpha to swear as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Will you stop screaming in my ear!"

The Alpha paused, sniffed the air, and turned his attention to Kageyama who was still hiding in the door way.

Kenma stopped playing his game to look up at him too.

"You're awake!" Kuroo smiled.

"Okay, Bokuto, my little Omega is awake. I'll talk to you later." He said, hanging up.

Kuroo walked towards the Omega. Kageyama stepped back.

Kuroo paused with a frown.  
The Beta walked up beside him, biting his lip.

"You don't need to be scared of us." Kenma mumbled.

Kageyama gripped his stomach as a wave of pain and heat flooded through him.

Kenma gave him a sympathetic look.

Kuroo sighed.  
"How about you sit on the couch with Kenma while I get dinner ready."

Kenma walked towards the Omega. His hand outstretched.

Tobio looked to the hand, to Kenma's face, to Kuroo and back to the outstretched hand.

He hesitantly took hold of the hand. The relief he instantly felt made me want to cry.

He sighed, gripping the Beta's hand a bit tighter. (Not hard enough to hurt him)

Kenma led them over to the lounge, pulling Kageyama to lean on him.

The Omega tensed up. Why were these two so comfortable with this?

Tobio relaxed, unconsciously rubbed his cheek on the Beta's arm.

Kenma smiled softly, bringing one hand to the Omega's hair.

Kageyama purred and slowly dozed off.

Kenma took out his phone and snapped a picture of both of them, sending it to kuro and Shouyou.

A moment later Kuroo entered the room with a smile.  
"I think he might trust you." The Alpha said, kneeling down in front of them, his hand moving stray hair from the Omega's face.

Kenma nodded.  
"I hope so."

He hoped Kageyama would learn to trust them. That he would be happy living there and eventually...they'd become a family.

He finally felt that missing ache disappear.

This is what they've been looking for. And he wasn't going to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama woke to Kuroo yelling at someone.

It obviously wasn't Kenma, the Beta was asleep pressed tightly to his side, arms wrapped lazily around Kageyama's waist.

They didn't seem like the fighting type anyway.

The Omega shuffled out of Kenma's grasp, wanting to see what the commotion was about.

"For the last fucking time, you're NOT coming in." His Alpha growled.

"We just want to meet him!" Another Alpha's voice begged.

There was a sigh.  
"Sorry Kuroo, I told him not to come here. He knows how protective a friggan Alpha can get towards their Mates." An Omega's scent hit Kageyama's nose.

"It's alright Akaashi, we know what he's like."

"You remember when i went into heat for the first time, Bokuto? You nearly attacked the mail man. You should understand."

The Alpha groaned.  
"Yeah! But Kuroo KNOWS me."

Kuroo snorted.  
"Even more reason not to let you in."

The Omega, Akaashi, shook his head, turning his attention to the Omega who was watching them.

Kageyama flinched at being caught.

The dark haired Omega looked to Kuroo, nodding his head in Kageyama's direction.

The Alpha whipped around with a smile.  
"Ahh, Tobio, you're awake."

Kageyama looked to Akaashi. He was tossed between being offended that his Alpha was talking to another Omega while he was in heat, and wanting to find warmth and comfort in the other Omega.

"Gwaaaaah! He's so adorable. You said he's from Karasuno?" Bokuto's face came into view, causing Kageyama to step back.

Akaashi smacked his Mate in the back of the head, before pushing past Kuroo who was in the doorway.

"Hey! I didn't-" he cut off what he was saying with a sigh.  
"Fine, what ever. Who wants coffee?"

Akaashi shook his head, while still walking towards Kageyama.

Bokuto followed Kuroo to the kitchen.

Akaashi stood in front on the other Omega.

"Hello, Tobio, my name is Akashi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow.

Kageyama bowed back.  
"You too." He mumbled.

He didn't know what to do or say, so he stood there a moment, when he started to notice the pain and heat was starting to flare up again.

He slightly slipped his arm around his stomach. It caught the attention of the other Omega.

Akaashi sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I told that idiot we shouldn't be coming here. It's a time you should be bonding with your Soulmates...Not a time for visitors."

Tobio nodded.

Suddenly somebody was at Kageyama's side, causing him to jump as the smell of another Alpha assaulted his nose.

Kageyama growled, moving away from the Alpha towards the other Omega.

Akaashi sighed at his idiotic Mate, lightly pushing Kageyama between his back and the wall behind him.

"You're scaring him." He mumbled.

Bokuto snorted.  
"Yeah right! I'm not scary." He stepped forward.

Akaashi growled loudly at his Mate, causing Bokuto to freeze.

Akaashi doesn't growl, and he sure as hell doesn't growl at him.

"Of cause he's scared, he's an Omega in heat, and YOU are not his Mate. We should've waited to come over! You can screw up their bondship by being here." Akaashi snarled.

Bokuto still hadn't moved. Tho when Kuroo entered the room, he looked up.

"Sorry Kuroo, we'll be leaving now. Say hello to Kenma for us." He bowed, taking hold of his Mate's hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Tobio. Sorry for the inconvenience." He then bowed to the Omega before walking out the front door, closing it behind them.

Kuroo sighed loudly.  
"Fuck, he gives me a headache." He mumbled.

Kenma walked up beside Kageyama, rubbing his hand up and down the Omega's arm, scenting Kageyama's pain and distress.

"You okay?" He asked.

Tobio nodded.  
"Sorry."

Kuroo And Kenma frowned.

"There's no reason for you to apologise. It's that stupid Bakuto's fault." Kuroo said.

"Shall we watch a movie? Do you drink coffee, Tobio?"

Kageyama shook his head.  
"Just warm milk."

Kuroo kept back the laugh he wanted to so desperately let out.

'Warm milk. That's adorable.' He smiled to himself.

"Okay, want to go with Kenma to pick out a movie? I'll make coffee and warm milk."

"I'll make coffee this time, you go with him. He has to get used to both of us, not just me." Kenma said, walking towards the kitchen, coming out a few moments later.

"What do you eat for breakfast, Tobio?" He asked.

Kageyama shrugged.  
"I don't usually eat breakfast."

Kuroo and Kenma frowned.  
"I'll find something." The Beta said, stepping back into the kitchen.

Kuroo gently grabbed Kageyama's hand, leading them into the lounge room.

They sat on the lounge, waiting for Kenma to return with breakfast.

Kageyama rest his head on the Alpha's shoulder, feeling exhausted from this mornings 'excitement'.

As he was dozing off, he felt a small kiss on his head.

He snuggled in tighter before completely falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo and Kenma got the call from Akaashi during their own practice game.

Kageyama went into heat while versing the owls.

Akaashi was sitting in the corner of the gym, Kageyama tucked tightly onto his lap, crying.

The game went on, tho Karasuno members were sending them worried glances every few seconds.

Akaashi rubbed his face against Kageyama's hair, trying to calm the other Omega down.

The gym doors slammed open and the two cats rushed in, eyes narrowing in on their Omega.

"What the hell happened? Tobio, you're heat isn't due for another week and a half." Kuroo grunted, pulling the Omega into his lap.

Kenma pet the Omega's hair, nuzzling his neck.

"I don't know." Tobio purred, enjoying the comfort he was getting from his Mates.

Takeda came running over to them.  
"Oh Kageyama." He sighed sympathetically.

"There's a heat room next to the infirmary if you want to take him there." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the still open gym doors.

Kenma and Kuroo nodded.

Kuroo pick up the Omega with ease, carrying him away.

The Karasuno team yelled their farewells as they left.

Kuroo took his Mates to the Heat room, laying Tobio onto the bed.

"How're you feeling?" Kuroo asked.

Kageyama whined, his lip began to wobble and his eyes filled with tears.

Tobio looked to the Beta.  
"I want to go home." He said, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Kuroo sighed.  
"Well, I brought the car this time, I'll go let both teams know."

Tobio nodded eagerly, curling up with the Beta in the bed.

"I'm sorry." Kageyema kept repeating.

Kenma didn't understand why he kept apologising, but he reassured the Omega it wasn't his fault, and that everything was fine.

When Kuroo came back, Kageyama was asleep on the Beta's chest.

Kenma hadn't noticed the Alpha was back yet. He was too busy in thought, running his fingers through Tobio's shaggy hair.

Kuroo could feel his Mate's worry.

"Kenma?" He spoke softly.

Kenma turned to face him.  
"Somethings wrong, Kuroo. He wouldn't stop apologising."

Kuroo frowned.  
"We'll talk about it when we get home." He sighed, bending down to pick Tobio up.

Kenma nodded, Grabbing their bags that Kuroo had just brought in.

"You alright with all those?" The Alpha asked.

Kenma nodded, following Kuroo out the door.

They walked in silence to the car, Kenma knew something was wrong with Tobio. He had been acting weird the past few weeks. But he brushed it off as Tobio getting used to them being soulmates and having to live together.

Kuroo watched Kenma. He's known Kenma most of his life, the Beta picked up on slight details and situations, so If Kenma was worried... then so was he.

They got home, put the sleeping Omega to bed, then sat on the couch.

"What do you think?" Kuroo asked, flicking through the TV channels.

Kenma shrugged.  
"He's become withdrawn. I thought, maybe he was just shocked that he met his soulmates. Shouyou told me Tobio used to get teased a lot, people would say he doesn't have a Mate because he's too stupid, and has the physique of an Alpha... But, he never calmed down, even though he's been here for nearly 2 months. I was going to ask him about it, but didn't know how to bring it up..." He said, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He screwed up.

Kuroo pulled the Beta into his lap.  
"Oh, Kenma. It's not your fault. We'll just talk to him when he wakes-"

The squeaky floorboards made Kuroo look up.

Kageyama bit his lip.  
"I don't fit in here." He mumbled.

"You've known each other since you were little, you know everything about each other. You've loved each other for so long... and I..." He looked away, trying to blink the tears away.

When he looked back, Kenma was standing in front of him.

"Don't say it. You didn't ruin anything. We knew there was something missing, and when we met you, that feeling went away. We love you, and we love having you here."

Kuroo agreed.

Kageyama hesitantly stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kenma, tucking his face into the Beta's neck.

The Beta sagged with relief. Wrapping his arms around Tobio and pulling him in tightly.

Kuroo smiled at them, walking over and wrapped his arm around both, kissing them both on the head.  
"You going to tell us why your heat came early?" He asked, feeling Tobio tense up.

"I... I ran out of suppressants... and now that my Mum isn't my Alpha anymore, my Soulmtes have to buy me the medication, if they want me to continue it..." he trailed off.

His Mates looked at him with confusion.  
"Then why didn't you tell us you ran out?"

"I didn't think you would buy them." He mumbled.

Kuroo sighed, this conversation was going so damn slow for him.  
"Okay, but WHY?"

Kenma dragged them over to the lounge to sit down.

Kageyama sighed.  
"Because most Mates won't. The reason Mates even live together is to..." he blushed and looked away.

"Is to...Breed?" Kuroo guessed.

Tobio nodded.  
"The suppressants I use are also birth control...Mum was paranoid I might meet my Mate when I was alone and it could get...bad." He mumbled.

Kuroo and Kenma nodded, sort of understanding where Tobio's Mum was coming from. Some Alphas were known to breed/rape their Omegas on a first heat (tho a first heat was usually JUST for bonding...it wasn't suppose to be a sexual thing...usually.)

"Do you want to still take them? The decision is yours, Tobio." Kenma said, looking to the Omega.

Kuroo agreed with a nod.

Tobio froze. He was just an Omega, why was he given a choice?

"I-I don't know." He shrugged.

"Okay, well you don't have to decide anything now. Just think about it. Let us know your decision when you've thought about it." Kuroo said with a smile, running his fingers through Tobio's hair.

Kageyama started to purr.

They sat together for a while before Tobio's purring stopped.

"What Hinata told you was right... about what those Alphas said. I'm not smart and no Alpha wants to hold an Omega who isn't small and cute. I'm tall and..."

"I think you're beautiful. You shouldn't listen to what some asshole Alphas say." Kuroo snarled.

Kenma kissed Tobio's temple.  
"They're just trying to make you think bad of yourself, Tobio. You prove that not all Omegas are small and submissive. You've met Akaashi, he's not very submissive either. And he's tall too."

"What about that shrimp on your team? I never would have guessed he was an Alpha." Kuroo smiled.

Kageyama sighed with relief and nodded.

He shuffled in closer to his Mates, taking in their scent.

He started to purr again, not noticing when he started dozing off.


End file.
